Lost in time
by echo21
Summary: After Kagome's quest is over, she decide's to go home and visit with her family for a while, and the well send's her to the caribbean and she begin's a new adventure. It's set during the POTC. Please read and let me know what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the charactor's. I'm just borrowing them, honest!  
  
Please read and review.  
  
"Talking in English"  
  
{ Talking in Japanese }  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It is all over with finally. We fought Naraku and won. After ten tear's of seeing that evil hanyou cause chaos for all living being's, with his schemes and plot's. All in his attempt to to gather the jewel fragment's first. All because of his jealousy and greed for more power. He was in the end still just a greedy evil thief at heart. Our group has seen and gone thru a lot of changes in the last ten year's. We have all grownup a lot, even Inuyasha has grown up a little.  
  
Sesshoumaru joined our group about eight years ago, and with his help and training, I am no longer the defenseless school girl that I was when I first started to travel back and forth to the fuedal era. I look at Sesshoumaru as my friend and as an older brother as well. Over the last eight year's he's changed into a much more caring person, than what he was when I first met him. And unless you know him really well you can't see much if a difference in his expression's. I can alway's tell what he's thinking or feeling by looking into his eye's. I remember the first time he met Leah, his face and tone seemed like he was bored, but his eye's for one brief moment lit up like a christmas tree. I would have missed his expression except that I had been fortunately turned toward him. He of course denied being attracted to her. Right up until I caught them making out. I teased him mercilessly about it, and even still do at time's.   
  
He and Leah are expecting there first child in a few month's. That was one thing that I learnt about inu youkai. They don't sleep with anyone until they take a mate, and they mate for life. Inuyasha's father only mated with his mother long after Sesshoumaru's mother had died in battle.  
  
Plus I'm the only one who will argue with him when I think he's wrong. I think that is why he like's me enough to put up with it like he does, because I've not ever treated him any differently than I do anyone else in the group. Hell even Inuyasha will back down when Sesshoumaru get's mad. Which doesn't happen very often, but even then I don't back down from him, and he respect's me more because of it.  
  
Shippou is a teenager now, and so is Rin. I think it's cute to watch the two of them flirt with each other. They both seem so grownup, and they are a lot more muture for there age than most kids there age. I truly believe that they will become mate's when the are both old enough, they behave as if they are in love.   
  
Even Inuyasha is courting. She's one of Leah's cousin's who came to visit her after it was known that Leah was expecting the baby. Her name is Tawny, she's a beautiful inu youkai demoness, who is turned a lot like Leah, and they both have simalar coloring and feature's. They favor enough that I thought that they were sister's instead of cousin's. They are both taller than I am, they are very beautiful with red hair and green eye's. They are both slender with great curve's, well Leah was until she got pregnant, and she more than likely will be after she give's birth. I know that when I am compared to these two I fall short, quite literately. I don't reach either of there shoulder's. I feel like a plain jane next to these two with my black hair and dark blue eye's. I am very petite and slender, but I am kinda too full busted for my size. I have a hard time finding bra's that fit right. I wear a 32 C and those are hard to find. I have taken to the habit of binding my chest with a strip of clothe while I'm here. It minimize's there size, and when I'm wearing the fighting outfit's that Sesshoumaru had made for me I can pass for a boy most of the time. Even my voice doesn't give me away, because it has become very husky in the last ten year's. Probly from all the yelling that I've done since I've been here.  
  
Sango and Miroku are married and planning on starting a family soon. And everyone agreed when we finished our quest that I should retain guardian ship of the Shikon No Tama. Since I am the only one who would be able to find it if it was taken or lost. So I have a huge responsibility in being the guardian. Everyone convinced me that I should live here in the fuedal era. That way I'll alway's have help in guarding the jewel. Beside's because of this quest I had to quit school because I had missed to many day's, and let's just say that with the grade's I had recieved I wouldn't have been able to go to clown collage much less to an university. I plan to visit my family as often as I can.  
  
I know that with the quest done and over with that I'll start feeling all alone again. Everyone else is paired off with someone, everyone but me that is. And I'll be the first to admitt that I do feel envious of the other's at time's. They all have found something that I'm still looking for. They have all found there mate's or at least someone that they want to mate with.  
  
I'm 25 year's old, and alone. Everyone tell's me to be patient, that I'll eventually find him. But for now I'm alone, and more than likely will alway's be. I don't think that I could stand being with a man who treat's a woman like she's inferior, like most men in this time period tend to do. I want someone who will treat me as an equal and as if I'm precious to him. I know that is unrealistic to want someone who'll treat me as both strong and fragile, but that is what I want. I want someone to treat me like Sesshoumaru treat's Leah, like Inuyasha treat's Tawny, and like Miroku treat's Sango. I yearn to have what they have, and I despair on ever finding it. I know that when I was a teenager I would have never believed it if someone had told me that I, Kagome Higaroushie would still be single at 25, to have never had a boyfriend. No I never would have believed them then, but that is how it is.  
  
Oh well if I plan to go to Mom's in the morning I guess I shoud finish packing my bag and get some sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for this chapter. I hope that you like my new story. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.  
  
Thank's   
  
echo21 


	2. Chaoter 2

Diclaimer; I don't own anyone. I'm just borrowing them. I'll return them, Honest!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I wake up early the next morning. I get up and dressed quickly. I grab my and walk over to Kaede's for breakfast, knowing that everbody but Sesshoumaru and Leah will more than likely be there, and everyone is there. Even Sesshoumaru and Leah are here, I really didn't expect to see either of them this morning. I hope that nothing is wrong.   
  
{Good morning everyone.}  
  
{Good morning Kagome. Your up awfully early this morning.} Shippou say's.  
  
{Yeah I figured that I would go visit Mama, Souta, and Grandpa for a while. It seem's like it's been forever since I spent anytime with them, and since Naraku is no longer a problem here I can spend more time with them. } I say to them.   
  
Sesshoumaru look's at me with a strange look in his eye. He look's like hes worried about something, but what could he be worried about. I'll have to see if I can find out what is bothering him before I go home. I look at the rest of them to see that they are all watching me.  
  
{All right what's going on guy's?}  
  
{We were wondering if you remembered what today is Lady Kagome?} ask's Miroku.  
  
{Not right off hand. Have I forgotten someone's birthday?}  
  
{Yes you have Kagome.} say's Sesshoumaru quietly.  
  
{Who's birthday did I forget? I'll have to make sure I find them something nice to make up for forgetting it.}  
  
{It's your birthday Kagome, The tenth of Feburary is your birthday is it not?} ask's Sesshoumaru.  
  
{Yes that is my birthday but that is over a week away. Isn't it?}  
  
{No that would be today Kagome. I guess that it's no surprise that you didn't remember, especially with every thing that has happened lately. The reason that we are all here is to have breakfast with the birthday girl. Happy 25th Birthday Kagome.} Sango's say's.  
  
I look at all of them, to say the least I'm shocked would be an understatement. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten my own birthday. I lokk at them and smile sheepishly at them.  
  
{Happy birthday to you Kagome.} they all say at the same time.   
  
I grinned at them and I have to admitt that it's nice that they remembered it even if I had forgot it.   
  
{Thank's everybody. I can't believe that I forgot it.}  
  
{That's because your age is catching up to you Kagome.} piped Shippou.  
  
I glared at the impudant fox teenager. I was not old, true I wasn't a teenager like Shippou and Rin, but that doesn't mean that I'm old.  
  
{Lady Kagome is the youngest except for Rin and you Shippou.} Miroku replie's.  
  
{I would suggest that we eat before it get's cold, and beside's didn't Kagome say that she wanted to go home to visit with her family for a while.} Leah say's quietly.  
  
Everyone started to eat breakfast. We were all chatting away quietly to each other. After we were all finished eating they gave me my present's. I recieved from Sango and Miroku a new fighting staff, from Inuyasha and Tawny I recieved a fire ratt out fit that looked like Inuyasha's except mine was a dark green instead of red, I recieved from Shippou and Rin some hair accesary's to wear, and I recieved a new sword from Sesshoumaru and Leah. I look at them and smile at them.  
  
{Thankyou, for everything. I don't know what to say. It's nice to know that you care enough to remember my birthday. You don't know what your friendship mean's to me, thankyou.}  
  
{Your welcome Kagome. How long do you plan to stay with your family?} Sango ask's me.  
  
{About a week I guess. I know that I want to be here for the baby's birth, so I won't stay away long just in case.}  
  
{If you are ready to go Kagome. I will escort you to the well.} Sesshoumaru say's.  
  
I smile at him and nod my head.  
  
{Ready to go Sesshoumaru. I'll see you in a week guy's. If you need me for anything send Inuyasha after me. I'll stay close to the shrine, in case anything happen's. Allright?}  
  
{Don't worry about anything here, go and have some fun Kagome.} Sango say's.  
  
{Enjoy your time with your family Lady Kagome.} Miroku say's.  
  
I grin at them, and then I head out of the door with Sesshoumaru following closely behind me. I have to find out what has him so worried, and when we reach the well would be a good time to ask him about it. We walk to the well neither of us speaking. When we reach it I turn and look him straight in the eye.  
  
{Allright Sesshoumaru what is worrying you? And don't tell me that nothing is, cause I know you to well to believe that excuse. So tell me already.}  
  
{There is nothing specific worrying me Kagome. I am just worried about you. I have a feeling that you are going to start a new adventure without any of us to fight with you. I am worried that something is going to stop you from returning to us this time, that none of us will see you for a long time. You are very dear to all of us here Kagome, you are a part of my family, like a younger sister to me. So I am worried about you and your safety so far away from all of us.}  
  
{Sesshoumaru, you have made sure that I can defend myself quite well. You are also like a brother to me Sesshoumaru. I don't think that I will be starting any new adventure's in the future, and I cannot foresee anything that could stop me from returning here where all of you are.}  
  
{Yes but everything is not foreseen and who know's what can happen. And that is what worry's me the most.}  
  
{Please don't worry about me I should be fine, beside's I have to be here for your baby's birth. I can't believe that I'm going to be an aunt soon. Have you and Leah decided on a name for the baby yet?}  
  
{We plan to name our son Kai.}  
  
{And if the baby is a girl?}  
  
{It will not be.}  
  
{But if by chance that it is a girl what would you name her?}  
  
{Sakura, after my mother.}  
  
{Both are fine strong name's Sesshoumaru. I can't wait to see the baby. I guess I should get going. I'll see you in about a week, OK?}  
  
{I hope so as well Kagome. Be safe wherever you go.}  
  
{I'll do my best to Sesshoumaru. Take care of yourself and of the rest of them for me while I'm away.}  
  
{I promise to look after the rest until you return. Please return as soon as your able before I hurt some of them.}  
  
{Allright Sesshoumaru, I'll try to return before you lose your temper with them. So take care of yourself and everyone, and remember I love you guy's.}  
  
{And we you. Be careful little sister. I'll be sure to convey your message to Leah and the rest.}  
  
I look at him as I climb into the mouth of the well. I grin at him as I jump into the well.   
  
As I descend into the well I watch the blue swirling light, like I alway's do. I notice that it has started out the normal blue, but now it seem's to be pulseing in different color's. Oh Kamie what is going on. Suddenly the light stop's and I'm still falling quickly. A fall at this kind of speed will kill me. I close my eye's and start praying for a quick and painless death. I also pray that my friend's and family forgive me for dieing on them.  
  
All of a sudden I'm wet and cold. I open my eye's to see everything a cornflower blue color. I'm underwater, I start swimming towards the surface. Once I break thru the surface I draw in a large breath of air. After I catch my breath I look around my surrounding's. I see what appear's to be an island in the distance and that is all I see. I start to swim toward the island as quickly as I am able to. Praying that I will make it to it.  
  
I have finally reached the Island. 'Kamie I'm tired'. I crawl up onto the beach and collapse into the sand. I guess I passed out from exaustion, because when I opened my eye's it is starting to get dark and my clothe's are dry. I slowly sit up, I realize that I still have my backpack and weapon's strapped to my back. 'No wonder I'm so tired from carrying all of this stuff, but I'm glad that I have it. I wonder where the well has sent me this time? Or should I say when instead?' I stand up slowly and start looking around the beach. 'I guess the first thing I'll have to do is find someplace to sleep tonite, and tommorrow I'll have to figure out where I am, when I am, and how am I going to get back home.' I walk toward's some tree's that aren't too close to the beach. I look up at the tree to see that it is a palm tree. 'So I'm somewhere in the tropic's. At least I shouldn't freeze tonite.' I quickly sit down my bag and lean my weapon's against the tree. I unpack my bag to find that most of it's content's were dry, the only thing's that were wet were the white fighting gi that had been on the top of the bag. I lay the gi out so it can dry overnite. I pull out the light blanket that I alway's keep in my bag. I sit down and lean against the tree and wrap the blanket around me. I quickly fall asleep from exaustion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for this chapter. How do you like it so far? Please read and review, let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks,  
  
echo21 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own anybody in this story, I'm just borrowing them. Honest!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I start wakeing up. I open up my eye's to see that I've slept thru the night. It seem's to be early morning. I sit up and stretch, after I finish stretching. I stand up and start looking at my surrounding's. It's like I had thought the night before, I'm on a tropical island. I guess the first thing I should do, is to search the island and see if it is inhabited and also to see if I can find any fresh water for drinking. I grab my weapon's just in case I run into any kind of danger, and start exploring. I walk around completely around the island, all I found is a few fruit tree's and a spring with water I can drink. I guess that I should start trying to build some kind of shelter, but I think that I'll wash the salt off of me and my clothe's first. I grab the white gi that had gotten wet in my bag. I also grab one of the clean outfit's from the bag to change into after I wash up.  
  
I reach the spring and strip off my clothe's and quickly wash the salt off of my skin and out of my hair, after I finish this I get dressed in the outfit that Inuyasha and Tawny had given me yesterday. I then start washing the white gi and the blue one that I had been wearing, when I finish with both of them I lay them over the branches of a near by fruit tree to dry.  
  
I start picking up any kind of burnable debrie, I walk back to the beach to start a fire, so I can cook something to eat. I decide to look into my bag to see what I had to fix, unfortunately I don't have much. I guess I should have resupplied my bag before I started out. I guess that I can try to catch some fish to cook. I start pokeing around in my bag to see what I can find to fish with, I find some twine and some fish hook's that I still had from a while back, when Shippou had wanted to learn to fish like I did. There isn't enough twine to try to make even a small net, maybe I can rig up some kind of fishing pole. I guess I won't know until I try it. I quickly try to figure out how to make a fishing pole, I finally fix something that look's like it might last for a trial run. Now what can I use for bait? I know I can use some of the peanut butter that's in my bag, but just a little bit to see if it's as good of a bait here as it is at home. Cause if I don't have any luck fishing I may have to try to make it last as long as possible, because kamie know's how long I'll be here or if I'll ever leave here.  
  
I go back to the beach and throw my hook out into the water. I then go and start a small fire in hope's that I'll soon have something to cook on it. While I wait to see if I catch anything I go and start gathering some fruit to munch on. After I finish that I go back down to the beach and sit down.  
  
I know I told everybody that I wanted a vacation but this is more than I wanted. I mean to me a vaction would be spent with friend's or with my family. I guess this is what was bothering Sesshoumaru. Somehow he must of sensed that somthing like this was going to happen to me. I guess I should of listened to his warning a little closer that I did. How am I going to get off of this island or back home? Hell I don't even know where here is or even when I am in time. I mean am I in my time or am i somewhere in the past? With the way my luck is going I'll probly never be rescued, or if by some chance I am I'll be rescued by some one who is up to no good. Huh and to think that just yesterday my biggest worry was that I would never find some one to fall in love with. I guess that this is my punishment for being jealous of my friend's happiness.   
  
I mean here I am just 25 and I'll more than likely die here alone. Man I have a lot of thing's that I'll more than likely never experiance. Falling in love, losing my virginity, getting married to my true love, or having children. Is wanting all of that so wrong, to be normal woman, to want what almost all women want, is that why I'm here? Could I have been sent here to find love? Because if that's the case I think someone goofed, there's no one here to fall in love with.  
  
I look at my fishing pole and see that it's moving a little, so I start to pull it in. Goody it look's like I'll be eating fish today. I quickly rebait the hook and throw it back out to try to catch another one. After I finish this I start to clean the fish that I've already caught. I then put a stick thru the two halve's of it and place it over the fire to cook.   
  
As I wait for my fish to cook I look out at the horizan. I see what look's like a ship in the distance, it look's like an old fashioned sailing ship, the kind that has sail's. This ship had all black sail's that were full of hole's and it was quickly sailing away from the island. I highly doubt that I can get there attention at this distance. I wouldn't have anything to get there attention with to begin with. I don't think that they would notice the smoke from my fire because it's a small one, and they sure wouldn't notice my fire in the middle of the day. I guess that I'm still stuck here.  
  
I quickly turn my fish over, then I pull my fishing line in to see if I've caught anything else. I have caught another one, it's a little bigger than the first one was. I guess peanut butter work's as good here as it did back home. I quickly clean this one and put it on another stick to cook. The first one is finally done so I take it off of the fire to cool down enough to eat.  
  
All of a sudden I hear voice's talking in the distance. I pull the second fish off of the fire so it won't burn while I go and investigate. I grab my sword and head in the direction that I thought I heard the voice's. I silently approach them staying out of sight. I see two people wadeing out of the water, it's a woman and a man wearing old fashioned clothe's. The man has dark hair with all kind's of thing's in it, he also has a mustache and small beard that had two braid's with bead's in it, He wearing a red bandana on his head, a white shirt, old fashioned pant's, knee high boot's, and a long sash. The woman has long dark blond hair and is wearing what appear's to be an old fashioned slip to a dress, and she's barefoot. I see the man turn and look at the ship in the distance while shaking off rope's that had been around his wrist's.  
  
"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." he started walking toward my hiding place. I quickly shift onto another limb. The woman is following him closely.  
  
"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."  
  
"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and sail's hidden in that bodice, unlikely. Mr.Turner will be dead before you can reach him."   
  
He start's walking toward some palm tree's and the girl is right on his heel's. She follows him as he knock's on tree trunk and then take's four step's. He start's jumping up and down a few time's.  
  
"But your captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eye's of seven agent's of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate that I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"  
  
"Last time..... I was here a grand total of three day's, allright? Last time (He open's a secret cellar door and climb's down into it) the rumrunner's used this island as a cache. Came by and I was able to barter a passage off. From the look's of this they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." he climb's out of the cellar with two bottle's in his hand's.  
  
"So that's it then? That's the secret grande adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three day's laying on a beach, drinking rum?!"  
  
"Welcome to the Caribbean, Love." He hand's her one of the bottles and walk's towards the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stood there in the tree watching the scene playing out below me. I stood there trying to decide on how to introduce myself to the two new resident's to the island. I notice that the girl is starting to walk toward's my camp and she is going the long way. I guess I'll let them discover me. I drop down out of the tree and make a dash back to my camp.  
  
When I reach my camp, I sit my sword down beside of me and start cooking my second catch. I pull the first fish off of the stick and place it onto a large palm leaf, A neat trick I learnt while traveling, to use big leaves as dinner plate's. I start to eat the fish slowly, knowing that my expected guest is almost to my camp. I hear her gasp when she see's me sitting by a small fire eating a fish. I look up and see her standing there stareing at me holding her hand up to her mouth, I guess she was trying to hide. I look up at her.  
  
"You might as well step into the light Miss. I already know that your there. I heard you approaching a few minute's ago."  
  
"But how.... who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kagome and I've been marooned here. Don't worry Miss. I don't plan you any harm."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since dusk yesterday Miss. You should come closer to the fire to warm yourself. This island can be cold after dark."  
  
"My name is Elizabeth Swann. You said your name is Kagome, that's a strange name for a boy."  
  
"Yes it would be a strange name for a boy, but I'm not a boy Miss.Swann."  
  
"Your a girl! I'm sorry. From the way your dressed I thought that you were a boy."  
  
"That's quite allright Miss Swann. That is the main purpose of this outfit."  
  
"Well it work's, and please call me Elizabeth."  
  
"Allright how did you come to be on this Island Miss.Elizabeth?"  
  
"Pirate's sacked my home town and took me prisoner. They mistook me for my friend Will."  
  
"Begging your Pardon Miss Elizabeth you really don't look like a Will to me."  
  
"Well it is my own fault that they did, you see this group of pirate's have a curse on them, and to remove the curse they need the blood of everyone who was a part of the original crew, and Will's father was one, but something happened to him before they figured it out, so they couldn't use his blood to lift the curse. So they need the blood of his child to remove it."  
  
"But that doesn't explain as why they thought that you were his child."  
  
"Well like I said it's my fault. They came to my house searching for the last piece of the treasure that I had in my possesion, and I assumed that they were there to kidnap me because of my father, so when they asked me for my name I told them that my name was Elizabeth Turner and they assumed that I was Bootstrap Turner's daughter."  
  
"Allright that explain's that part of it, but how did you get marooned here on the island?"  
  
"Well Will broke Jack Sparrow out of the jail in Port Royale where he was waiting to be hanged, because Jack knew where the pirate's had taken me. They stole one of the British ship's and got a crew and came and rescued me from them. But they chased us and sunk our ship. Will made a bargain with the Captain that niether the crew or I would be harmed and I was to go free, but he didn't specify as to where I was to set free. So when they marooned Jack here they did me as well."  
  
"So you aren't the only new arrival here to the island. Where is your friend at?"  
  
"Probably getting drunk on the beach a bit from here."  
  
"Well we should go and retrieve your friend and bring him here to the camp before he drink's enough to get drunk. I don't think that either of us could carry him if he passes out."  
  
"Your right, beside's we still need to think of a way to get off of this island and to rescue Will. Beside's I can't wait to see Jack's face when he realize's he's marooned on an island with two girls. It will either be a dream come true for him or a nightmare."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. Kagome will meet Jack in the next one. Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue with this story or should I erase it? Let me know.  
  
Thank's for reading my attempt at a crossover.  
  
echo21 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own anyone. I do hope that you like how the story is progressing. Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I stand up and grab my sword's and place them in the sheathe's on my back. I turn toward Elizabeth to find her stareing at me.  
  
"Is something wrong Miss Elizabeth?"  
  
"No, it's just that I've never seen a woman handle a sword with such ease and confidence before. Do you know how to wield it?"  
  
"Yes I do. My friend's taught me how to fight with sword's and without them."  
  
"Are you a pirate Kagome?"  
  
"No, I'm not. My friend's taught me so I can protect myself when I travel. Beside's I've alway's hated the feeling of being helpless and defenseless."  
  
"You are very different from any woman that I have ever met Kagome. You know how to use a sword and you dress like a boy. Where are you from Kagome? I can tell that your not British, you don't have the accent for it. English isn't your native tongue is it? You speak it very well, but you have an accent that I cannot place."  
  
"Your correct Miss Elizabeth, I'm not British and English isn't my native tongue. But where I'm from isn't important, since I'll more than likely never see my home land or my family again. I was sent here for a reason and until I finish whatever that is, I won't be able to return there. If I'm ever able to return to it. We should go and bring Captain Sparrow back to the camp before he's to drunk for us to handle, I really doubt that we could carry him back to it."  
  
"Your right Kagome, we should go and introduce you to Jack. I can't wait to see his face when he see's you, he'll be in for a surprise.......... Kagome, I just want you to know that I'll do anything that I can to help you return home when we are rescued from here."  
  
I smile at her, and let her think what she will. I know that even if I can return to Japan that it won't be my home or either of my time's, almost everyone I know would be gone, except maybe the full blooded youkai's, like Sesshoumaru, Leah, Shippou, Koga, and Kilala. It would not be my home anymore. Who know's maybe I'll bump into some of them in this time.  
  
I motion for Elizabeth to lead the way to where she had left Jack. She walk's back the way she had come, and I follow her. After several minute's we reach the beach. We see him sitting in the sand, drinking from a bottle with amber colored liquid. I stand back as Elizabeth approaches him.  
  
"Jack, you'll never believe what I have found!" she say's excitedly.  
  
"Hopefully a ship or at least more rum to drink." before he take's another swig from the bottle in his hand.  
  
"Well I didn't find either of them, but I did find someone else who has been stranded here." She motion's for me to step forward.  
  
As I step closer to them he turn's around and look's at me. I had to hide a smile at his expression of amazement.  
  
"Who is he?" Jack ask's her.  
  
"Her name is Kagome, she was shipwrecked here a couple of day's ago." she answer's him with an impudant grin on her face.  
  
"He's a girl? She's definately not dressed as a girl. Well luv, I would say that it's a pleasure to meet you in other circumstance's. My name is Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow that is." he say's.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Captain Sparrow, even in these circumstance's. If you would be so kind as to follow us back to my campsite. It's not very far from here, and I have some fish already caught and cooked." I say quietly.  
  
I watch as he stand's up. I notice that he is swaying on his feet. Elizabeth look's like she is disgusted with him and his drinking, she turn's and start's walking toward my camp. I watch Jack out of the corner of my eye as we follow behind her. I walk closely next to him, so I can offer him some help if he need's it. I get a good look at him as we follow behind Elizabeth. The first thing I notice about him is how cute he is, with his dark chocolate brown eye's that have kohl around them, his shoulder length black hair with all of the braid's and bead's that he has in it, and his darkly tanned skin. As we walk along, he stumble's I reach out and grab ahold of his arm to steady him. He look's down at me with a grin on his face.  
  
"Thank's luv."  
  
"Your welcome Captain Sparrow."  
  
"You don't have to keep a hold of me, unless of course your just looking for an excuse to touch me." he say's with a grin on his face.  
  
"Had you rather me let you fall flat on your face next time, I can." I tell him with a grin.  
  
I look to Elizabeth to see that we have reached the camp. I let go of Jack's arm, and walk over to the fire and pull the other fish off of it. I place it on another large leaf that I had brought back to camp earlier. I watch as Jack and Elizabeth sit down by the fire. I hand them both a fish on a leaf.  
  
"You should eat it before it get's too cold." I tell them.  
  
"What about you Kagome?" Elizabeth ask's me.  
  
"I'll catch another one and eat it, beside's I ate some fruit earlier. So I'm not really that hungry at the moment." I answer her.  
  
I then reach and pick up my makeshift fishing pole and bait it with some peanut butter. I then stand back up and go and cast it out into the water. As I return to the fire I notice that they are both eating the fish like they hadn't eat in a while. I walk over to where I had left the fruit earlier and pick it up and hold it out to the two of them to eat with there fish. They both reach out and take the fruit that I offered to them and start eating it as well. After they finish eating they look to where I was sitting in the sand. They walk over to where I am and sit down on either side of me. Elizabeth look's at me and say's.  
  
"What we do to be rescued from here? What are we going to do until we are rescued?"  
  
"I don't have a clue Miss Elizabeth. I don't even know if anyone is looking for me yet. I know that they don't have a clue as to where I am. All I can suggest we do is to pray to be rescued from here in time to help your friend."  
  
"I have a suggestion to pass the time girl's. We can drink rum until we pass out. What do you say girl's? It could be something to do instead of worry constantly about thing's we have no control over." Jack say's.  
  
I didn't know what to tell him, so I look over to Elizabeth to see what she had to say about it. She looked like she was deep in thought. She looked toward me and smiled widely, and then winked at me. She has a plan in mind, I know it, and it's something that Jack would not like. I would guess from her attitude that she plan's on getting Jack so drunk that he won't be able to interfere with whatever else she has planned.  
  
"Sure, we might as well, since we don't have anything else to do. How about you Kagome, do you want to drink some rum?" Elizabeth ask's.  
  
"I've never tried it, but then I normally don't drink either."  
  
"You never tried rum? Well we'll have to fix that then, won't we?" Jack say's with a grin.  
  
He stand's up and start's swaying on his feet, and head's back to the rum cache. I get up and follow him. I don't want him to get hurt. I don't know why, but I don't want him hurt. I see him stumble, I rush to him and catch him before he fall's. He look's at me with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Thanks luv, that would've hurt. I guess you've been nominated to be my guardian angel, but I should warn you, you'll have your hand's full keeping me out of trouble. It seem's to follow me wherever I go."  
  
"I guess being a pirate has nothing to do with it Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Maybe just a tad lass, just a tad."  
  
We reach the rum cellar and Jack start's to go into it. I quickly grab a hold of his arm.  
  
"You stay up here. I'll go down and hand the bottle's out ot you."  
  
"Allright lass. Hand up about four large bottles if you don't mind."  
  
"Aye, aye Captain."  
  
I climb down the cellar step's. Once down there I see at least 50 bottles in all shape and size's. I grab the two largest and hand them up to Jack, I then grab the next two largest bottle's and start to climb out of the cellar. Once I'm out, I see Jack standing there with a large smile on his face, holding the other two bottle's. We start heading back to the campsite, once we're there we find Elizabeth sitting where we had left her. I look at her and realize that she is still in the slip that she's been wearing since they arrived on the island. I can offer to let her wear one of my extra outfit's. The dark purple one would go well with her coloring. I sit down the two bottle's that I was holding and walk over to my bag and start digging thru it to find the outfit. I pull out the outfit and walk over to her with it.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth if you want you can wear this, it will be much warmer than what your wearing now. I know that it's not what you are used to, but it is clean and dry."  
  
She look's up at me with a smile, as she reaches out for the outfit.  
  
"Thankyou Kagome. I would be honored to borrow this. You are right about it not being what I'm used to, but it should be more practical in the long run. So thank you. I guess I should go and change before we start drinking the rum."  
  
She stand's up with the outfit in her hand's and start's walking toward's the tree's trying to find somewhere to change. I turn back toward's the fire to see Jack stareing at me.  
  
"Can I help you with something Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"No, I just realized something about you lass."  
  
"And that would be what Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"You have a kind and gentle heart. You also seem to be the kind of person who would do anything to help out a friend or even perfect stranger's. I mean look at today for example, you just met me and Elizabeth, you bring us into your camp and feed us the food that you caught for yourself, you give her some of your clothe's to wear, you've done all of this and expect nothing in return. I've not ever met anyone like you lass, and I doubt that I ever will again."  
  
"I'm only being myself Captain Sparrow, that's all I can be. Beside's I'm just glad not ot be stuck on this island alone. I don't like being alone."  
  
"Not many people do lass. Come on you should try the rum." He say's with a grin as he hand's me a bottle.  
  
I reach to take the bottle out of his hand and I felt my hand tingle where his finger's brushed it. I look up at him to see him smileing at me. I quickly duck my head to hide my blush from him. I was glad that Elizabeth came back to camp at this time.  
  
Being around Jack was a distraction I really don't want to deal with yet. Don't get me wrong I think he's hott and sexy, but I don't know what he want's from me. I wasn't brought up to believe in casual sex, that's why I'm still a virgin at 25. And in the last ten year's Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru has kept that kind of men away from me. The one's that they felt wasn't good enough for me. Kamie those two treat me like a younger sister that they must protect and guard from everything. Who know's maybe me being out of there reach is a good thing. With any luck I might meet my true love on this adventure. So I guess that I should steer clear of Jack, he doesn't seem to be the type who would want to fall in love and settle down.  
  
I sit the unopened bottle down and go and check my fishing pole. I have caught another one. I quickly take it off of the hook, I walk to the edge of the water and start to gut and clean the fish useing the dagger that I keep tucked up in my arm guard. After I finish cleaning the fish, I wash off my dagger and the fish with some fresh water that I had in my canteen, then I stand back up and walk back up to the campfire and put it on a stick and place it on the fire to cook. I look up from my task to see Jack and Elizabeth watching me. Elizabeth has a curious look on her face. I guess she has never seen anyone clean a fish before, much less a woman who know's how. Jack was looking at me with admiration on his face and he had another look that I couldn't identify. Oh well I'll try to figure it out later.  
  
I pick up the abandoned rum bottle. I open it up and bring it up to my lip's and try a small sip of it. It has a sweet taste to it, but you can also taste the alcohol in it. It goes down a lot smoother than saki and it doesn't burn your throat when you drink it either. I take another small drink of it and look over to where Jack and Elizabeth are sitting. Elizabeth is sipping on her bottle of rum and stareing into the fire as if lost in thought. Jack is sitting there drinking his rum and watching me. I turn my head and pretend to check the fish, so I can hide the blush that I know is covering my face. I turn the fish over and glance back at Jack to see that he's still watching me. I don't know whether to be angered or flattered in being stared at. I don't have a clue as to why he is stareing at me, and that make's me nervous. After several more minute's I take the fish off of the fire and put it on a leaf to cool down a little. I pull my dagger out of my sleeve and use it to eat the fish with. After I eat what i want of it, I realize that there is almost half of the fish left.   
  
"Does either of you want anymore fish? I don't think I can eat anymore of this."  
  
"Not at the moment Kagome. What about you Jack?" Elizabeth ask's him.  
  
"You sure you don't want it lass?" He ask's me while looking me in the eye's.  
  
I shake my head, and hold the fish out for him to take. He look's me in the eye's for a moment before he reaches out to take the fish. His hand brushes against mine as he take's the fish from me, and I feel my hand tingle from his touch again. I look into his eye's and see that emotion in his eye's again. I quickly pull my hand's back from his and look away from him. I pick the rum back up and take another drink from it. I sneak a glance at Jack only to see that he's still stareing at me, with the unidentified look still in his eye's. That look confuses me, I don't have a clue as what it mean's. I take another drink of rum and start thinking about how I'll ever find my way back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue with this story or if I should erase it.  
  
Thank's,  
  
echo21 


	5. Chapter 5

Discalaimer; I don't own anyone, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I sit there drinking the rum out of the bottle. I look over at Elizabeth and Jack to see that she is still sipping on her bottle of rum and stareing into the fire lost in thought. Jack has made a larger dent into his bottle of rum than either of us have, but then he has more experiance in drinking it than we do.  
  
He turn's and look's in my direction again, when he see's that I am looking at him he flashes a grin at me. I quickly look away from his intense gaze. I hear Elizabeth mutter something.  
  
"Did you say something Miss Elizabeth?"  
  
"Just a song I remember from my childhood. When I thought that it would be exciteing to meet a pirate." she replie's.  
  
"Well what is it lass?" Jack ask's her.  
  
"I really don't feel like it Jack. Kagome do you know the song 'A pirate's life for me' ?" Elizabeth ask's me.  
  
"Yes I do Miss Elizabeth, why?"  
  
"Well would one of you sing it to me? Please, I luv song's about pirate's." Jack say's.  
  
I look at his pleading expression, and realize that he has the puppy dog eye's down pat. I don't have the heart to disappoint him over something so minor.  
  
"Allright but you have to realize that it is a song for children, most people learn it when they are little. It goes like this."  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!  
  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
  
Drink up me 'eartie's yo ho!  
  
Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!  
  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
  
Drink up me 'eartie's yo ho.  
  
Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me.  
  
We're devil's and blacksheep, we're really bad egg's.  
  
Drink up me 'eartie's yo ho!  
  
Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." I sing softly.  
  
I look at him and realize that it is the first english song that I had learnt as a small child. I had to smile at the memory of me trying to teach it to Shippou and then explaining to him what a pirate was. I remember him asking why any one would want to steal and hurt people. I had to smile at the memory of his childish innocence.  
  
I look up to see Jack stareing at me.  
  
"What is it Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"I take it you have fond memory's of this song then luv?" he ask's me.  
  
"Yes it is the first english song that I learnt as a child. I was remembering when I taught the song to my son and explaining to him what a pirate was, and him asking why any one would want to steal, and hurt people."  
  
"You have a son Kagome?" Elizabeth ask's me.  
  
"Yes, I adopted him after his parent's were killed. He was five year's old then, he just recently turned fifteen. I think it is cute, he's just now at the age where he's noticeing girl's." I tell them.  
  
"He sound's like a lucky lad to have had you take care of him. What is the boy's name?" Jack ask's me.  
  
"His name is Shippou, he has red hair and green eye's. He love's to play practical joke's on everyone. I miss him."  
  
"You must have been very close to his parent's to take and raise there son after they were killed." Elizabeth say's.  
  
"I never met his parent's. They were already dead when we found him. He was so lost and alone, and absolutely adorable. I just couldn't bear the thought of leaveing him alone, so I took him with me and have raised him as if he was my own child. Much to the dismay of my traveling companion's, Inuyasha and Shippou fought constantly from day one. Miroku said that niether wanted to share my attention with the other one."  
  
"You traveled with two men and a boy?" Elizabeth ask's me.  
  
"No, I traveled with three men, two women, a little boy, and a little girl. We were like a family to each other. Two of the men were half brother's, the first time I met Sesshoumaru he was trying to kill Inuyasha and me. So you could say that they didn't like each other when I first met them. But they eventually got over there difference's, and even if they are each other's favorite person, at least they aren't trying to kill each other."  
  
"Lass can I ask you a question?" Jack say's.  
  
"What is it Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"Which of the men is your husband?"  
  
"None of them are, I'm not married. Even though allmost all of the rest of them are now though."  
  
"Are you engaged?" Elizabeth ask's me.  
  
"No. How could I meet or get to know anyone with all the travelling our group did. Beside's Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha treated me as a younger sister, someone that they had to guard and protect from thing's."  
  
"I thought that you said that you could wield a sword?" Elizabeth say's.  
  
"I am very good with a sword and just as good without one in a fight. They both made sure that I can protect myself. What I meant when I said that they protected me is that they kept people away from me that they felt weren't good enough. Even though they both want me to be happy with whoever I fall in love with and get married to, they want whoever it is to be able to keep me safe as well as loved and cherished."  
  
"You sound like you were very close to those two." Elizabeth say's.  
  
"They are my best friend's, and like any friend's we all have our difference's. And sometime we fight with each other and tease and make fun of the other, but I know that I would go to any length to help them in any way that I can, and I know that they would do the same for me. I would trust those two with my life and they have never let me down in any situation we've ever been in. They have saved my life more time's than I can count."  
  
"You are lucky to have someone who care's about you like that lass. Most people aren't lucky enough to ever find anyone who give's a damn about them. Myself included. I learnt the hard way not to trust people, cause when you trust someone they have the power to hurt you." Jack say's right before he take's a large gulp of rum.  
  
"But when you close yourself off from people Captain Sparrow you miss out on so many thing's in life. You'll be alone and miss the opportunity to feel emotion's like love, compassion, and friendship. True you should be wary of people you don't know, but unless you give them a chance you'll never get the opportunity to know them. Sometime's you'll be hurt by giving someone a chance, but you stand to gain so much more. No one should go thru life alone. Everyone deserve's to be loved and to have true friend's, even a pirate."  
  
Jack is stareing at me. I can see a whirlwind of emotion's pass thru his eye's. I can see the pain, sadness, lonelyness, anger, hatred, despair, humor, hope, and love shining in his chocolate colored eye's. He has the most expressive eye's that I have ever seen in my life. I could lose myself looking into them. I want to help him realize his potential to be the person that I can see in his eye's. His eye's suddenly fill with despair.  
  
"But who could ever love a pirate like me lass. I have nothing to offer anyone, I couldn't offer anyone what most people want." he say's sadly.  
  
"And what do you think most people want Captain Sparrow?" I ask him.  
  
"Safety, security, a home, and a place to raise a family. Hell because of this brand on my arm I can't deny what I am. A Pirate, and that is the only thing that anyone will ever see me as. Hell the only reason I didn't get hung the last time I was caught was because Will needed me to get him to where The Black Pearl was so he could rescue Elizabeth. He didn't break me out of jail for any other reason, certainly not because he wanted to be my friend. He despises pirate's, and when he found out that his father was one he was more than a tad upset about it. So you tell me lass what can I offer to a woman. I have nothing, hell I am nothing." he say's sadly.  
  
I look at him as he take's another large gulp of rum. I can feel the pain he's going thru as if it was my own.  
  
"You. You have yourself to offer Captain Sparrow. That is all anyone can offer, and to the right woman that will be more than enough. And your wrong about yourself Captain Sparrow. You are not nothing. Your Captain Jack Sparrow. And not all people seek safety, security, a home, or a place to raise a family. Some seek excitement, adventure, danger, and someone who love's them for themselve's."  
  
"So do you think I'll ever find someone who could love someone like me?"  
  
"Yes, but only if you allow yourself to accept love."  
  
"What about you lass? What are you seeking?"  
  
"Just someone who love's me for myself."   
  
"That should be easy enough for you to find."  
  
"If it is so easy than why am I still alone. It seem's as if I have been looking for someone to love and who love's me my whole life. And I'm still searching for him Captain Sparrow. I don't know if I'll ever find him?"  
  
I take a large gulp of rum and glance over to Elizabeth to see that she has fallen asleep. I stand up and walk over to my bag and pull out the blanket's. I walk over to where she is laying and cover her with the smaller one of the two. I take the bottle of rum out of her hand and put the stopper back into it. I walk back over to where Jack is sitting and hand him the bottle and the other blanket, and then I sit back down on the sand.  
  
"You'll need the blanket tonight Captain Sparrow. The night air is chilly."  
  
"What about you Kagome? I guess that you just have the two blanket's. I'm right aren't I?"  
  
"Yes you are Captain Sparrow. I'll be fine, I'll build up the fire and sleep next to it. I'll be fine. I've slept in cold weather before."  
  
"You can call me just Jack if you like lass, and we can share the blanket. It'll get to cold for either of us to sleep without one, I promise I won't try anything, at least not on purpose with you."  
  
"I don't know Captain Jack, it would be highly improper for the two of us to sleep together. I could gain an unwanted reputation. Even though it is quite innocent."  
  
"Kagome, first off just call me Jack, not Captain Jack. Secondly you want me to learn to trust people, but for me to trust anyone they're going to have to trust me as well. So what I'm asking you is do you trust me? I know you really don't have any reason too, after all you just met me for the first time today, and you probably shouldn't trust anyone that you just met. But I'm asking you to trust me, I promise that I won't consiously try anything if we share the blanket, and if you refuse to share the blanket then I'll be the one without one. I refuse to sleep under it alone, Savvy?"  
  
I look him in the in the eye's and see that he's pleading with me to trust him. I can tell that he really want's to prove that he is trustworthy. And for some unknown reason I do trust him. I smile at him and nod my head in acceptance.  
  
  
  
"Allright Jack, I do trust you. I know that I shouldn't yet, but I do trust you."  
  
"Well thank you lass for giving me the chance that I can be trusted by someone. Like I said earlier, I've never met anyone like you before and will more than likely never will again. You're a special woman Kagome, more than you'll ever realize. But I think that we have some rum to finish before we go to sleep. It would be a shame to waste it, don't you think?"  
  
"Aye I do Jack. Drink up me 'eartie yo ho!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for this chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review for me.  
  
Thank's  
  
echo21  
  
P.S.   
  
I just want to thank Sheya for the advice. I'll try to do better, and please keep pointing out what I'm doing wrong so I can correct it in the future chapter's. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I don't own any one.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jack's pov;  
  
I take another large gulp of rum after Kagome said 'drink up me 'eartie yo ho.' What I had told her was the truth I had never met any one like her before in my life. I mean at first glance she appear's to be a thin young man, but in knowing the truth that she's a woman and not a boy just make's me wonder what kind of life that she has had to lead.   
  
Why does she dress like a boy any way? She'll have a hard time finding a husband dressing like that, maybe that's what she meant when she said that it was hard finding someone to love you as you were and not what they wanted you to be.   
  
Look at her sitting there in the sand, drinking rum with me, a pirate. She seem's so innocent and trusting. I can understand why her friend's kept a close watch over her. Hell I just met her and I want to protect her from thing's and keep her safe. I've not ever felt this way about any one or any thing, except The Black Pearl.   
  
Even her look's are different from any that I've seen before. She's far from the classic definition of beautiful. Elizabeth is the classic beautiful woman by the standard's around here. No Kagome is some thing different all together. I guess the biggest difference between her and any other woman that I have ever met is that she is confident in her ability's to protect her self. She seem's an odd combination of contradiction's, she's strong, she's self sufficent, she seem's very capable to take care of her self. But she is also very innocent, trusting, and she also seem's very fragile at the same time.   
  
I guess in her own way she's beautiful, with her peaches and cream skin, her long black hair, her dark blue eye's, her heart shped face, and her full lip's. Even as petite as she is make's her unique, she barely reaches my chin, most women around here are about Elizabeth's height, and she's almost as tall as I am.  
  
Yes I guess that I do think she is beautiful. I also love the way I can make her blush with just a look in her direction. She's truly beautiful when she blushes, her cheek's all rosy and her trying to hide it from me.  
  
Around her I feel as if I am worth something. As if I can trust her in any situation, and I have never felt that way toward's anyone before her. If I'm not careful I could fall for this girl. I know that I'll never be able to be worthy of any decent woman, much less some one as innocent as she seem's. No Jack ol' boy you don't stand a chance with a girl like her, you don't deserve a chance with a girl like her.  
  
I look over at her to see that she's looking at me. I grin at her only to watch her blush and look away. I take another drink of rum, and watch her as she does the same. She suddenly turn's toward's me and look's me in the eye's.  
  
"Jack how did you get involved in this situation? I know why Elizabeth and Will are involved in it, but why are you?"  
  
"Well luv, in a way this is all my fault. I was the one who originally got the idea to go after the cursed treasure. I was the Captain of The Black Pearl and I knew how to find the treasure, and I was stupid enough to trust the wrong person with the information on how to find it. I guess in a way I was lucky that they mutineed against me, and marooned me on this very island, because if they hadn't I would have been cursed right along with them."  
  
"But what make's you care about what happen's to the other's?"  
  
"Who said I cared? I could just be after revenge for what they did to me. After all they did leave me here to die."  
  
"But you escaped that fate Jack. So your doing all of this for revenge?"  
  
"And to get the Pearl back. It belong's to me, it's all my father had to give me when he died."  
  
"So it's all about getting your ship back then? Do you think that a ship is more important than someone's life is?"  
  
"To me the Black Pearl is more than a ship. With it wherever we want to go we go, that's what a ship is. It's not just the keel and a hull and a deck and sail's, that's what a ship need's. But what it is...... What the Black Pearl really is .... is freedom. When Barbossa took The Black Pearl away from me he took more than my ship from me....... he took away my freedom, he took away the only home I ever had or knew. Can you understand why I want my ship back as badly as I do?"  
  
"Yes, now I do. You want your home back.......and your freedom. I can understand wanting those thing's back Jack, but what are you willing to sacrifice to get it back? Are you willing to sacrifice Will & Elizabeth's future for it? I know that I've not met Will, but I can tell that Elizabeth love's him from the way she talk's about him, and he must love her to do everything that he has to ensure her safety. Are you willing to let your thirst for revenge against Barbossa destroy them?"  
  
"No! I don't want them to get hurt, I guess not even for the Black Pearl. Your right luv, nothing should mean more than the live's of two people in love. But if there is any way for me to salvage my ship without those two getting hurt by it, I'll do it...... Now I have a question for you lass, why do you care if I think more of a ship then of those two? As you said you don't know them, so why do you care about perfect stranger's happiness?"  
  
"I don't know why Jack......I just do. I guess that I just want people to be happy in life, everyone deserve's to be in love and happy. Everyone look's for those thing's in there live's, but not every one find's it. I guess you could say I want people who has found it, to keep it. If only to prove to myself that all the searching is worth what you go through to find it."  
  
"So your saying that you want to see people who has found what you're searching for keep it, if only to prove that it's worth all the trouble that you go through to find it. Do you have so little faith in your self in being worthy of some one to love you."  
  
"Well in a way, yes. I've been searching for a long time, and I still haven't found him yet. I would just like to know that it's worth it. I mean look at my friend's, they all have found the one person that they want to spend the rest of there live's with, and out of our group I'm the only one who is still single. I alway's thought that I wouldn't have any trouble in finding my true love, and that is the only thing that I have had, trouble. What about you Jack? Have you found the one person that make's you feel content by them just being near you?"  
  
"No, but the I've not been searching for her either."  
  
"Why not? Aren't you lonely?"  
  
"At time's, yes I'm lonely. But you have to think though, For the last ten year's I've been trying to get my ship back. I haven't had a lot of time to think about being lonely."  
  
"Strange isn't it? You've been trying to get your ship back for the last ten year's and I've been on my adventure for the last ten year's. It's enough to make you think that we were supposed to meet each other, that for some reason we both had to wait the ten year's to meet each other."  
  
"How old are you Kagome? You don't look old enough to have been on an adventure for ten year's."  
  
"I just turned 25. How old are you Jack? Because you don't look much older then me."  
  
"I'm almost 30. I was almost 20 when Barbossa took my ship from me."  
  
"I thought so. You were awfully young to be a captain of a ship weren't you?"  
  
"I guess so. That could have been one of the reason's that the crew turned against me."  
  
"Well I guess we should finish our rum and then turn in for the night. Are you sure about the two of us shareing the blanket? I would be all right with out one. Like I said earlier, I'm used to campng out on cold weather."  
  
"And I told you earlier that if we didn't share the blanket that I would be the one with out one. Savvy?"  
  
I watch her face as she think's about what I've said. I can tell that she's uncomfortable about the situation, but she also doesn't want me to sleep in the cold either. She look's at me and smile's shyly.  
  
"Savvy! Jack."  
  
We both start drinking the rum again. After a while I notice that she's gotten quiet so I glance over at her only to see that she's asleep. I stand up and walk over to where she's laying. I pick up the bottle and see that it's almost empty. She's a unique woman all right, one that I would like to know better. I reach and pick up the blanket behind her and unfold it and spread it out over her. I quickly finish off what's left in her bottle, then I lay down next to her under the blanket. With the size of the blanket I pull her into my arm's so we'll both be under it. I notice that she fit's in my arm's like she was made to be there. I also notice that she is so light in my arm's. I close my eye's to go to sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
I wake up the next morning from the best sleep that I've had since I was a child, to find that some time during the night Kagome had shifted from my arm's and was now laying on top of me. I smile and hug her tightly in my arm's. I suddenly smell smoke and not like smoke from a campfire either, no it smell's like it much larger. I quickly glance around to see that Elizabeth is no longer laying asleep where we had left her last night. As much as I hate to wake her I shake Kagome's shoulder. Her eyelid's flutter open, when she notice's how she is laying her face turn's red, and she quickly roll's off of me. She sit's up on the ground and look's around. I sit up and look around only to see Elizabeth throwing something onto a huge fire and it exploding. I jump up and start running toward her.  
  
"No! Not good! Stop! What are you doing? You burned all of the food, all of the shade, All of the rum!"  
  
"Yes the rum is gone!"  
  
"Why is the rum gone?"  
  
"One, because it's a vile drink that turn's even the most respectable men into complete scoundrel's, and that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royale navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there's even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"  
  
"But why is the rum gone?"  
  
"Just Wait Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, and keep out a weather eye out and then you'll see white sail's on that horizan." She sit's down on the beach, and is looking out at the sea.   
  
I pull out my pistol and point it at her, and realize that she's not worth the shot that I've been saving for Barbossa for the last ten year's. I quickly shove the pistol back into my sash. And I storm away, walking at a fast pace away from her, before I do something stupid like strangle her.  
  
I hear someone following me, I turn around to see that it Kagome walking up to where I've stopped. When she reaches me I continue walking along the sand dune's away from Elizabeth. Kagome walk's closer to me and put's her hand on my shoulder, to stop me.  
  
"Jack are you all right?"  
  
"No! She's taking a huge chance with our live's. She's burning everthing that she can on one chance that the royal navy is in this area, and if they aren't then she has cut down our chance's of survival, until we can be rescued. There's also the possibility that instead of the royale navy seeing that fire, that a pirate ship will. Believe me there are some very evil men that are pirate's. Most aren't like me or the one's that I alway's had on my crew's. I never would allow them to hurt women or children, we only killed when we had no other choice. Or protect our selve's or the ship. Hell most men would back down than to cross blade's with a pirate. I alway's used there fear to my advantage, so I wouldn't have to kill them. Now because of her we could very well be found by pirate's who take delight in rape and torture, and there is no way I can protect the two of you."  
  
"Jack calm down, true what she did can be a very stupid thing, but we can hope for the best and the royale navy will be the one to find us."  
  
"Like that's much better luv'. True she and you would be safer with them, but they still want ot hang me for being a pirate. I should of let her drown!"  
  
"There hanging you because you saved some one from drowning? I alway's thought that the english were idiot's, and after hearing this I'm now positive of it. If anything they should have rewarded you for being noble enough to save whoever it was!"  
  
"It was her, Elizabeth was the one who drowning. Oh after she explained that I was the one who saved her they were all smile's and thank's until they saw the brand on my forearm. After they saw that then they wanted to hang me, oh not because I had done anything in there town but because that I was caught smuggling in India. No matter what I do, I'll never be able to change because of that brand will alway's be there."  
  
"If you could change would you?"  
  
"At time's, but there is no reason for me to change, because no matter what I do I'll alway's be branded a pirate."  
  
"And if you could lose the brand that mark's you, would you stop being a pirate?"  
  
"I've never thought about it. But what's the use it's already to late, it's there for the world to see. Beside's I don't know how to be anything else but a pirate."  
  
"Jack can I see the brand?"  
  
I look at her for a moment, and then I hold out my right arm for her to see. She pushes my shirt sleeve back out of the way, and run's her fingers across the brand, my arm tingle's from her touch. I look into her eye's and watch as she closes them. I watch as she start's concentrateing, the tingling in my arm intensify's. I look down at my arm that she has in her grasp, to see that her hand's are glowing pink. I gasp at the sight, she opened her eye's and looked down at my arm. Her hand's stop glowing and she remove's it from my arm. The skin where the brand was is unblemished, as if there had never been anything there. I look at her in wonder.  
  
"How did you do that Lass? I've not ever seen anything like it in my whole life!"  
  
"I am a miko Jack. I was trained to heal people."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for this chapter. Please read and review, let me know how I can make it better.  
  
Thank's,  
  
echo21 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I don't own any body!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"But why did you do this for me lass?"  
  
"Because no one should be judged for something that they've done in the past. Beside's everyone deserve's a second chance Jack."  
  
"Thank you lass." he say's as he pull's her into a hug. She stand's there stiffly for a moment, and then she relaxes and return's his hug.  
  
"Your welcome Jack." she say's as she she step's out of his arm's, and smile's at him with a blush on her cheek's...  
  
"Let's explore the island t see if Elizabeth left anything unburnt. Come on lass!"   
  
He start's to walk away and then turn's back to her and grab's her hand, and start's heading back to where they had left Elizabeth.  
  
When they got into sight of the signal fire, they noticed that there was a ship on the horizan. It was flying a british flag and a long boat was headed into the direction of the island.  
  
"There will be no living with her after this!" Jack say's.  
  
"But at least they can no longer prove that your a pirate Jack." Kagome tell's him softly.  
  
"No but they can still hang me for comadeering 'The Intercepter' with young Turner." He say's quietly.  
  
"I'll do everything that I can to help you Jack, even if I have to break you out of jail to do it. I promise you Jack, I won't let them hang you." She tell's him.  
  
"Your a good friend Kagome, maybe if I had met you when I was younger I would be a different man today."  
  
"Your a good man Jack, just as you are."  
  
They finally reach where Elizabeth is standing and waiting for the boat to reach shore.  
  
"I told you we would be rescued Jack! Now all we have to do is to rescue Will." She say's excitedly.  
  
"Aye, that's easier said than done lass. You they care about, him they don't." Jack tell's her.  
  
"Of course they'll want ot rescue him Jack, he is after all a citizen of Port Royale. It's there job to protect him" She replies to him.  
  
"But only if he's in Port Royale though lass. You're the Govenor's daughter so of course they're going to come after you, but he's just a lowly black smith. To them he's of no importantance, and to the Commadore he's a rival for your affection's. So unless you can find a way to convince them they won't go after him." Jack say's.  
  
The boat has finally reached shore and a man with a white wig and a dressier uniform than the rest of the men were wearing, climbed out of the boat.  
  
"You're safe Elizabeth, I and you're father had hoped that it was you that had made the signal fire. I see that Turner and Sparrow found you. Where is Turner anyway?" He ask's her.  
  
"He gave himself to them so they would release me Commadore, we have to rescue him before they kill him." She tell's him.  
  
"We'll discuss it when we return to the 'Dauntless' Elizabeth. You're father is waiting to see you." he replies. He then notice's the stranger, wearing two sword's strapped to his back standing by Jack.  
  
"Who is this young man? No doubt a pirate by the way that he's dressed. What is your name boy?" he ask's.  
  
"My name is Kagome, and I am not a pirate. I was marooned here after my ship went down in a storm a few day's ago."   
  
"Your a woman! Your dressed like a man with sword's." he say's.  
  
"It make's it easier for me to travel unescorted if I dress like this. I normally let people think that I'm a boy."   
  
"I've never heard of a man named Kagome before lass." Jack say's.  
  
"That's why I normally tell them that my name is Kai when I travel Captain Sparrow." she tell's him with a smile.  
  
"Where were you headed when you're ship went down Miss Kagome?" the Commadore ask's.  
  
"I was trying to make my way home Commadore. To see my family and to spend some time with them."   
  
"Where is your home Kagome? You never did say where you are from." Elizabeth ask's.  
  
"I'm from Japan, Miss Elizabeth. The trip was just supposed to be a short jaunt, at least until the storm came up. The storm must of blew us far off course for it to finally go down in the caribbean.."  
  
"How will you get back home then? Stranger's aren't welcomed in Japan, so it will be hard for you to find a ship that will take you there." Elizabeth say's.  
  
"She just might be in luck, your father has a meeting set up with one of the Lord's about a trade agreement. She might be able to get a passage back to Japan when they return home." the Commadore say's.  
  
"Do you know the Name of the Lord that the Governor is supposed to meet with Commadore or at least which land he govern's?"   
  
"Yes, I believe that he is the western lord and his name is Lord Sesshomaru. Do you know of him Miss Kagome?" he ask's.  
  
"Yes, I was born in his land's, and I have met him in the past. I should be able to seek a return passage on his ship. Do you know when he'll be arriving into Port Royale Commadore?"   
  
"Actually they're due any time now, that's one of the reason's the Govenor want's to get back to Port Royale. So he can have everything ready for Lord Sesshomaru's visit. We really should get back to the 'Dauntless'. The governor will want to set sail back home as quickly as he can." He say's.  
  
"But what about Will, Commadore? They'll kill him, if we don't rescue him." Elizabeth say's.  
  
"That will be up to your father Elizabeth. You should discuss this with him, not me." he say's.  
  
"Fine I will discuss this with him! Let's get going then Commadore." she say's.  
  
Every one start's loading into the boat's except for Kagome. She look's at them for a moment, until Elizabeth notice's her.  
  
"Kagome, what is it?"  
  
  
  
"I need to go and get my bag, and my thing's from the campsite. Will you wait for me to get them?"  
  
"Yes, we'll wait for you Miss Kagome. Would you like someone to go with you to help carry them back?" Commadore Norrington ask's her.  
  
"Thank you for the offer Commadore, but I'm used to carrying my bag around, and everything that I have with me fit's into the bag. I'll be back as quickly as I can." she turn's and jog's off.  
  
  
  
After a few minute's she come's back into view carrying a strange looking yellow bag over her shoulder. When she reaches the long boat Jack reaches out and take's the bag and sit's it down into the boat, he then help's her into the boat. After she's settled in, two of the sailor's push the long boat into the water, when they are a little over knee deep in the water they hop into the boat and start to help row it back to the ship.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After they reach the ship and get the boat up and tied down, they all start to climb out of it. A tall man wearing a long curly wig step's foward to hug Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth thank god your safe. Now we can return to Port Royale before Lord Sesshomaru arrive's." he say's.  
  
"But we've got to save Will!" She say's.  
  
"No. Your safe now. We will return to Port Royale immediantly, not go galivanting after him." He say's.  
  
"Then we condemn him to death" She tell's him.  
  
"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in piracy." He tell's her.  
  
"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happining to me!" She tell's him.  
  
"If I may be so bold as to interject my proffessional opinion. The Pearl was listing near the scupper's after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack say's  
  
"By remembering that I serve other's, Mr Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington reply's  
  
"Commadore, I beg you, please do this. For me..... as a wedding gift." Elizabeth say's  
  
"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commadore's Proposal?" Govenor Swann ask's her.  
  
"I am." she respond's.  
  
"A wedding. I love wedding's. Drink's all around." Jack say's waving his arm'a around, until he notice's the commadore stareing at him. He put's his arm's together in front of him.  
  
"I know, clap him in iron's.... right?" Jack ask's.  
  
"Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing's to Isla De Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplateing the meaning to the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" Commadore Norrington ask's him.  
  
"Inescapably clear." Jack answer's.  
  
He's lead toward the helm. The govenor notice's that a stranger is standing by Elizabeth.  
  
"Who is this young man Commadore?" The govenor ask's.  
  
"This is Miss Kagome. Her ship went down in a storm and she was stranded on the island before Elizabeth and Sparrow arrived there. She needed a way off of the island, so we brought her with us. She's from Japan as well." Commadore Norrington answer's.  
  
"Your a woman? From Japan?" Govenor Swann ask's.  
  
"Yes. I was born in the western province's of Japan."   
  
"Do you know of the western Lord then?" Govenor Swann ask's her.  
  
"Yes. He is the Lord of the western land's. Lord Sesshomaru is a strong and honorable ruler over the western land's, much like his father was."   
  
"Yes, didn't you mention that you had met him Miss Kagome?" the Commadore ask's her.  
  
"Yes, I have had the honor of meeting Lord Sesshomaru, several time's actually. Why do you ask Commadore?"   
  
"Do you have any kind of idea how we should try to deal with him?" the govenor ask's her.  
  
"Well, if you want to deal with him well. Never lie to him, he dispise's liar's. Show that you have honor and treat other's with honor. Honor is very important to him. He appear's emotionless to everyone who doesn't know him, but he does feel thing's deeply. If he consider's you a friend or someone in his protection he will do whatever it take's to keep you safe. He will consider you as honorable and trust worthy for going after Mr Turner. It's what he would have done in your place."   
  
"I guess that it's a good thing that your going to rescue Will then isn't it, Father? It wouldn't have boded well in dealing with Lord Seehomaru if you hadn't." Elizabeth say's.  
  
"No I guess it wouldn't have. What kind of clothe's are you wearing Elizabeth? I've never seen an outfit like it." Govenor Swann say's.  
  
"Yes you have. Kagome's out fit is almost identical to this one except for the color. She loaned it to me so that I wouldn't have to go around in my slip. I must say that it is one of the most comfortable outfit's that I've ever worn in my life. Kagome do a lot of women dress in clothe's like these in Japan?" she ask's.  
  
"No they don't. As far as I know there is only two other's and myself that dress like this. At least I've not ever seen any other women dress like this."  
  
"Do you know how to fight with the sword's on your back Miss Kagome, or are they part of your disguise?" Commadore Norrington ask's.  
  
"I know how to use them very well Commadore Norrington. I have been in several battle's in the last ten year's."  
  
"You've been in battle's? Why were you in battle's?" Govenor Swann ask's.  
  
"Yes, I've been in battle's. I wanted to help my friend's, and I've alway's hated feeling defenseless."  
  
*I have to hide my smile at there amazed expression's. I bet there jaw's would drop if they knew that Sesshomaru had been my sensai, or I had fought alongside of him for the last several year's. I turn from them and walk over to the railing.  
  
I flare my aura in hope's that Sesshomaru is close enough to sense it. I know that if he is he'll come straight to it. I have a feeling that we'll need him in the up coming battle. Beside's I can't wait until we get to Port Royale to see him. It will be great to see a familar face. Who know's maybe some of my other companion's will be with him. I miss them.   
  
I hear them discussing stratigy behind me, and from what I'm hearing they don't have a clue that the pirate's that we'll be facing can't be killed until the curse is lifted. I wonder why Elizabeth doesn't tell them? Unless she's afraid that if they know they won't go after Will. I bet that's why she doesn't say any thing about it.  
  
After about an hour I sense a very familar aura's approaching us. After another hour I see a ship appear on the horizan. It is huge, and almost all white. Leave it to Sesshomaru to have a white ship. I hear a sailor in the crow's nest call out that they see a ship approaching. As it get's close enough to make out detail's on the ship. The first thing I notice is that it's flying two flagg's. The top one is a little larger than the other and it's the Japanese flag, the other one has a large paw print on it. Which is Sesshomaru's family crest. I hear the Commadore say something to the Govenor as the other ship come's along side of us.*  
  
  
  
"They are flying a Japanes flag. Do you think that it is Lord Sesshomaru's ship?" the Commadore ask's.  
  
"If it is, then he's not going the most direct route to Port Royale. This is quite a distance from the route that he should be on. I'm rather curious as to why he's so far off course?" The Govenor say's.  
  
*I stand there watching the other ship as it get's closer to the 'Dauntless'. I see that Shippou and Sesshomaru are standing at the railing of the other ship. I grin when I see them. I wave at them.*  
  
{Long time No see guy's!}  
  
{Only you are able to get lost in another time trying to go home Gome!} Shippou say's.  
  
{Are you well Kagome?} Sesshomaru ask's.  
  
{I'm fine Fluffy. I'm just glad to see some familar face's! The Govenor and Commadore have been asking me on how to deal with you. I guess he want's to make a good impression on you. I never thought I would live to see the day that you would trade with foriegnor's.}  
  
{You alway's said that would be the wisest course, to deal with them and not to start a war with them. Have you changed your mind on the matter?} Sesshomaru ask's.  
  
{No I've not changed my mind about it Fluffy. War against one of the strongest country's in the world is never wise. It's great to see you two again, by the way how do I introduce Shippou to them?}  
  
{I'm the Southern Lord now, Gome. Your companion's are getting impatient, I guess that you should introduce every one.}  
  
{Do you two remember the english that I taught you?}  
  
{Of course we do Kagome, we have had over two hundred year's to practice it.} Sesshomaru say's.  
  
"Kagome do you know them?" Elizabeth ask's me  
  
"Yes I do know the two that I was talking with. Commadore do you care to tye the ship's together, that way I can make formal introduction's with every one."  
  
"Of course Miss Kagome."  
  
"Is this Lord Sesshomaru's Ship?" Govenor Swann ask's.  
  
"Yes it is. I also was told that the Southern Lord is on board. He also want's to set up a trade agreement with the British."  
  
*I stand there and watch as the two ship's are tied together. Once the ship's were secure Sesshomaru and Shippou came aboard. I have to grin as the Govenor and everyone on the ship act flustered at the sight of the two. Sesshomaru is 6'9" in height, his hair is still long and silver, his eye's are still the same intense gold color that I remember, and let's not forget his almost all white clothe's and his sword's. Shippou is taller now than he was at 15. He's now 6'7" in hieght, his red hair is almost as long as mine is, he's still wearing it in a pony tail, his eye's are still the bright emerald that they have alway's been, and he is now wearing a dark blue outfit with a sword strapped to his waist. Sesshomaru and Shippou look me over. Sesshomaru nod's his head to me and Shippou walk's to me and pull's me into a fierce hug. I return it just as fiercely while trying to fight back tear's. Shippou is talking to me quietly trying to keep me from crying.*  
  
{Mom, I'm here. Please don't cry, you know I can't stand to see you cry. I promise that I'll never let anything happen to you. You mean to much to me, to everyone. I've missed you Mom. I'm so happy that we finally found you. I alway's knew that you were still alive some where. Mom I love you so much.} Shippou say's.  
  
{I love you too Shippou, and I've missed you and everyone else. Even though I've only been away from there for a couple of day's, it feel's like I've been gone a life time.}  
  
{It has been a life time to us, it's been over two hundred year's since we have seen you Kagome. I see that your wearing Inuyasha and Tawny's birthday present. I must admitt that you look good in green, but you do look better in white. How did you get here?} Sesshomaru say's in a monotone.  
  
{The well spit me out and I landed in the ocean not far from an island. I swam to it, the next day the Govenor's daughter and Jack were marrooned there by pirate's. Elizabeth built a huge signal fire that was spotted from the ship. They rescued us from the island. We've been aboard for a little over two hour's.}  
  
* I step out of Shippou's hug and stand there with his arm laying across the top of my shoulder's. Sesshomaru step's closer to me and put's one of his hand's on my shoulder and the other one he used to raise my chin up so I'm looking him in his eye's. I see all the emotion that he's feeling showing in his eye's. I step closer to him and give him a fierce hug, he gently return's it. I feel so safe and loved, being with these two again. After a minute or two we both stand back from each other. They both stand on either side of me as we turn toward the people behind us.*  
  
"I guess introduction's are in order, Govenor Swann, Commadore Norrington, I would like to present to you Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Shippou. They are the Western and Southern Lord's in Japan."  
  
*Sesshomaru and Shippou bow slightly to them. Govenor Swann and the Commadore look at the three of us in amazement. I guess I was right when I assumed that if they knew that I was as close to these two as I am, that they would be amazed.*  
  
"Kagome I thought that you said that you had just met Lord Sesshomaru several times, you never mentioned that you were close to him or to the Southern Lord." Elizabeth say's.  
  
"All any of you asked is what I knew of him, not if I knew him personally."  
  
"I am grateful to all of you for rescueing Kagome. She is very dear to both of us." Shippou say's.  
  
"Yes, I too am grateful for you rescueing her. She feel's like a younger sister to me. One of the reason's that we both agreed to trade with you were we were hoping to find her or at least find out what happened to her. We are very glad to find that she is alive and well. It would have been a sad task to have to return home and tell our family's that we still had no word of her or of her where about's." Sesshomaru say's in a monotone.  
  
"I'm glad that you two are here. They are going to rescue a young man from a group of pirate's and your skill's could become very handy in the up coming battle. {Because until a curse is lifted from them they can't be killed. No one except Jack, Elizabeth, and I know this. Elizabeth didn't want to tell them because she was afraid that if they knew it they wouldn't go after him.}"  
  
"There is no need for you to become involved Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Shippou, I would however be very grateful if you would take my daughter with you on to Port Royale. We should be more than capable to rescue Mr Turner. There is no need to put yourselves in danger." Govenor Swann say's.  
  
"No we insist on helping you do this, if only to repay you for rescueing Kagome. Beside's it not honorable to abandon allie's knowing they are going to be faceing a difficult battle. Beside's I'm alway's ready for a good fight. You don't have to worry about our safety, the three of us are very good in battle. We've all been through enough of them." Shippou say's.  
  
"With your permission Govenor, we'll send our ship on to Port Royale to wait for us. Our Captain can keep the crew in line until we arrive there. I would how ever suggest that You keep your Daughter here with you. Our crew is mainly warrior's as well as sailor's. Some are not as trust worthy as I would like. I could not swear for her safety among them." Sesshomaru say's.  
  
"If you feel that would be for the best Lord Sesshomaru, then we welcome your help. Thank You for your help gentlemen." Govenor Swann say's.  
  
{I'll go back and tell the Captain that we'll be going with them, and for them to proceed on to Port Royale. I'll also tell him to keep all of the crew on board until we arrive.} Shippou say's.  
  
*We watch as Shippou goes back aboard the other ship. He talk's to the Captain, then he goes below deck to get some thing's. He soon return's with a small sack strapped to his back.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for this Chapter. Please read and review. Tell me if I should continue with story or if I should delete it.  
  
Thank's,  
  
echo21 


	8. Capter 8

Disclaimer; I don't own any body!  
  
Speaking Japanese  
"Speaking English"  
---Pov---  
  
Recap from Previous Chapter;  
  
I'll go back and tell the Captain that we'll be going with them, and for them to proceed on to Port Royal. I'll also tell him to keep all of the crew on board until we arrive. Shippou say's.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
---Kagome---  
  
I stand there beside Sess and watch as Shippou goes over to the next ship and speak with the captain. When he's finished speaking with the Captain he goes below deck and returns several minutes later with some kind of dish in his hand and a bag slung over his shoulder. Once he reaches us, he hands me the dish that he has in his hands. I look up at him with a questioning look on my face.  
  
It's oden Mom, I remember how much you alway's loved it. It's pretty good, not as good as I remember your's being but it's eatable. He says with a grin on his face.  
  
Thank you Shippou. I keep forgetting that to me it's only been a few day's, but to you and the others it's been century's. I've missed so much that has happened in your live's. I'm sorry that I've missed so much. I say to them with tears in my eye's.  
  
Femina, you have nothing to apologies for. It wasn't your choice that the well sent you to here. Beside's I believe that you were correct in saying that you were sent here for a reason, and I believe that it was also fate that we are here with you. Who is this Jack that you mentioned was rescued with you and Miss. Swann? Sess asks me.  
  
The Commodore has him stationed at the helm to give direction's to the helmsman. But before the two of you meet him I guess I should explain about him and how he got involved into this situation. He was the original captain of the ship we are trying to catch, he is also the one who originally wanted to go after the treasure. He is also a pirate, who's crew mutinied against him. That's the only reason that he wasn't cursed with the rest of them. He was only caught in Port Royal after he rescued Elizabeth from drowning, and Mr. Turner broke him out of jail to help him rescue her from the pirate's who had taken her as a captive. To make along story short they succeeded in rescuing her from them only for her and Captain Sparrow to be marooned on the same island that I was on. That was yesterday, the three of us were rescued from it a few hour's ago by the commodore. Who Elizabeth has promised to marry if they go and save Will from the pirate's, she's in love with Will. Because if she wasn't she never would have agreed to marry the commodore to rescue him. And not long after that you two arrived. Jack's not how I imagined a pirate to be, I alway's thought that they were evil, and killed whoever got in there way. He's not like that, I don't sense any evil in him. His biggest worry when he woke to discover the signal fire that Elizabeth made was that we wouldn't be rescued by the commodore, but that we would be found by pirate's and that he wouldn't be able to protect us from them. I say to them.  
  
It would seem as if you care for him. Femina, you should know by now that we don't judge people on what everyone says. We only judge them after we get to know them, like you do. Because if you judged people on rumor's and story's alone, then you never would have become friend's with any of us. We'll wait to meet this Captain Jack Sparrow before we pass any kind of judgment on him. Come, take us to meet him. Sesshoumaru say's quietly.  
  
I smile at him and Shippou before I turn and head to the helm. They follow behind me. As we almost reach it we are stopped by Governor Swann.  
  
"Ahh I see that the three of you are strolling around the deck and catching up. Splendid, just splendid." He say's.  
  
"Governor if you will excuse us, I was taking them to introduce them to Captain Sparrow." I say to him.  
  
"Surely your jesting Miss. Kagome. Surely they wouldn't wish to meet a pirate?" He exclaims.  
  
"We asked her to introduce us to him Governor. Beside's why should we hold his past against him?" Shippou say's quickly.  
  
"But he's a pirate! They're evil killer's who had rather kill some one than to have to deal with them." He say's excitedly.  
  
"Kagome think's highly of him, even if he is a pirate. We trust her judgment Governor, and we wish to meet him for ourselves." Shippou say's calmly.  
  
"But she is a woman, why would you trust her judgment on this matter? Women are easily influenced my Lord's, trust me you really don't want to meet this man. He's a drunkard and a scoundrel of the worst kind, he's also womanizer of the worst sort and has probably seduced her." He say's heatedly.  
  
"Governor if you wish to keep your tongue I would suggest that you keep your mouth shut! We trust her judgment above all other's, especially your's. She is our friend and sister, who has alway's been a very good judge of character. So since she think's so highly of this man, we insist on meeting him. Oh and Governor if I ever hear of you speaking so disrespectfully of Lady Kagome again. I will make you ever regret being born! Is that understood Governor?" Sesshoumaru say's angrily.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" He ask's.  
  
"No, I'm making you a promise. It would do great damage to your career as a Governor if I sent a letter to your King to explain to him why there will be no trading between our government's because of your behavior to my sister. You will apologize to her, or I will be forced to call you out in a duel, one that you have no chance of winning. Is that understood Governor?" Sesshoumaru say's menacingly.  
  
"Quite well my Lord. I apologize for my remark to Lady Kagome. Please accept my sincerest apology my Lady." He say's while bowing slightly.  
  
"Your apology is accepted Governor. Now if you will excuse us." I say as politely as I can manage to this insufferable buffoon.  
  
He nod's his head and he step's away from our path and we continue on our way to see Jack. By the time we reach the upper deck I'm shaking from anger at what that idiot implied. I have never been able to stand being patronized by any one, especially by men who think they are better than women. OH I would love to get my hand's on him and teach him a lesson on how strong a woman can be. I look up and see Jack standing there watching me, I give him a weak smile and walk over to where he is standing at the helm.  
  
"Luv', what's wrong?" Jack ask's me with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I'm just mad at the govenor for his attitude toward women!" I say angrily.  
  
"Don't worry about him luv', I think his wig is too tight and is cutting off the circulation to his brain. Who's your friend's luv'?" He ask's me looking over at Sess and Shippou.  
  
I grin at him and grab his hand and pull him over to where Sess and Shippou are standing.  
  
"Jack I would like you to meet the Western and Southern Lord's of Japan. This is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands, and this is Lord Shippou of the Southern lands. Sesshou, Shippou I would like to present to you Captain Jack Sparrow." I say happily to the three of them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet Kagome's friends and her family." Jack says politely.  
  
"The pleasure is our's Captain Sparrow, Kagome think's very highly of you. So we insisted on meeting you for ourselves. And you can call me Shippou if you like, all of my friend's and family does." Shippou say's.  
  
"You may call me Sesshou if you prefer. I believe that Kagome is right about you Captain Sparrow you are far different than any of the other pirate's that we have ever encountered." Sess say's in a monotone voice.  
  
"Not to be nosy or nothing lad's, but what are ye doing here? We are after cursed pirate's after all, they can't be killed until the curse is lifted." Jack tell's them.  
  
"That is partially why we are here Jack. We were lucky enough to accidently run into Kagome and she explained the situation to us. She is also determined to help save Mr. Turner from the pirate's, and where Gome goes, we follow. She's family to us as well as a friend." Shippou say's.  
  
"Beside's these two like a good fight. And it is also the right thing to do." I say to them.  
  
"Well if a good fight is what they are after then they came to the right place. Hopefully ye can fight better than the British Royal Navy can. Plus you can keep Kagome safe from any harm during the battle. I would hate to see her get hurt." Jack says while giving me a sheepish grin.  
  
"Gome know's how to protect herself Jack." Shippou say's with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"Femina, we should plan our battle stratigy before we arrive." Sess say's quietly.  
  
"Lad's if I may be so bold as to suggest that I take the Commadore and his soldier's out in the long boat's and I trick the pirate's to come out to attack them. That should keep them busy enough for me to remove the curse and rescue young Will." Jack say's with a grin on his face.  
  
"It would be a good plan if the commadore went along with it. I personally don't think that he would just because you suggested it Jack, he might agree with you to your face but he wouldn't do it. He's the type to pull a stunt like that." Shippou say's.  
  
"You and Sess could stay here on the ship to protect everyone and I'll go with Jack to the pirate's lair. For some reason I think the pirate's will pass the commadore and come straight for the ship and attack the crew. They would be sitting duck's if the commadore takes the soldier's with him in the long boat's." I say to them.  
  
"Femina, the Govenor and the commadore would never agree to let you tag along with Jack. You saw the way that he view's women. So how do you plan on going and not be stopped by those two?" Sess ask's me.  
  
"I'll swim just out of view of the lantern's and find a hideing spot while Jack trick's the pirate's. After the pirate's leave I'll come out of hiding and help Jack free Will. No problem!" I say happily to them.  
  
Jack look's at me for a moment and then he start's to shake his head, he grab's me by my shoulder's and look's me in my eye's.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous for you to be there Kagome. I know that you said that you can protect yourself, and I have a feeling that if anyone could that it would be you, but I don't want to see you get hurt lass. I... I don't think I would be able to stand it if you were hurt." Jack says quietly.  
  
"Jack, I want to help you and I want to help Will and Elizabeth as well. Besides Sess and Shippou would never let me go if they even thought that I could be hurt. Please don't argue with me on this. I'm going and that is final." I say to him as I lay my hands on top of his that are still on my shoulders.  
  
"So its decided that Kagome will slip over the side of the ship and swim just out of sight of the lanterns, and she'll go with Jack into the pirates lair, and Sess and I will remain abaord the ship to protect the crew from the pirates attack. So Jack how much longer til we reach the destination of the pirates hideout?" Shippou asks Jack with a small grin.  
  
"We'll be there shortly Milords, I still wish you would try to talk Kagome out of going with me. I wouldn't ever want to see her get hurt and I fear that she will be." He says with a frown on his face.  
  
"One thing you will learn about Kagome, Jack is once she sets her mind to do something there is no talking her out of it. She's a grown woman who has a mind of her own." Shippou says to him.  
  
I like your Captain Jack, Mom he's more worried for your saftey than for his own. He seems to really care for you, and niether of us can smell any kind of dishonesty on him when he speaks of not wanting to see you get hurt. He loves you Mom, he doesn't even realize it yet. I guess Sess and I will go down and torture the govenor and the commadore til we arrive at our destination and leave you and Captain Jack alone.  
  
I stand there next to Jack and watch as Sess and Shippou head back down to where we had left the Govenor standing. I turn to where Jack is standing at the railing and looking out at the sea, he appears to be in deep thought. I step closer to him and place my hand on his arm to get his attention. He turns his head and looks at me with his warm chocolate brown eyes. I see in them that he's worried and afraid, and I have the feeling that he's worried and afraid for me and not for himself. I smile up at him and step closer to where he is standing by the railing and I look out to the sea.  
  
"Lass I wish you would change your mind about going with me into the pirates lair. I don't think I would be able to live wth myself if any thing were to happen to you. Please say that you won't go in there with me Kagome." He asks me softly in a pleading voice.  
  
"I feel as if I was meant to come here to help you rescue Will. I think that it will the only way fate will ever let me live a normal life." I say softly.  
  
Jack takes a step closer to me and puts his hand under my chin til I am looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"LivGovernor the is no such Tell'saccidentalstrategyCommodorecommodorecommodorecommodoreGovernorcommodorehidinggrabsaboardtillMi-lordssafetyneitherGovernorcommodoretillGovernorwithtillthing as a normal life, theres just life. Savvy? Besides Luv you don't measure your life by the breathes that you take, but by the moments in your life that take your breathe away. Savvy?" He says with a grin.  
  
"Savvy Jack!" I answer him as he leans down and gently kisses me on my lips.

I know its a small cliffhanger, and I'm sorry for taking so long to update on this story. Please review and let me know what you think of this installment to 'Lost in Time'.  
  
Thanks,  
echo21 


End file.
